Searching
by JesseGuyer
Summary: How will four men move on with there lives after the biggest breakup? Batista, Randy Orton, John Cena, Cody Rhodes, and so many more in the Sequel to What Cheating Does
1. Chapter 1

**Warning Slash!!! Please Review!!!**

Title: Searching  
Pairing: Multi  
Ratting: NC-17  
Sequel to "What Cheating Does"

**Chapter 1- **

"Oh man, do you and I always have to be the one cramped in the backseat all the time?" Cody whined walking into the room with John and Randy seeing the way that they threw their bags down to the floor. Lazily dropping his bag to the ground, he walked over to the bed and fell face first into the soft comforter. "Honestly, every single time we have to drive somewhere I get stuck in the backseat." "Well honey, you are the smallest," Randy chuckled with a small teasing tone as he walked over toward the bathroom after giving a Cody a small tap on the butt hearing him whimper out. Glancing over toward John he saw him setting everything up on the bed waiting for Dave to get there. "So where did Dave say he was when he called earlier?" "Not far away," John explained pulling out a few things before pulling off his baseball cap and tossing it to the ground in the process. Seeing Cody turn to stare out at him John took in a long breath and shrugged his shoulders. "I hope he's not far away. I kind of miss him." "I sure hope he'll be here soon," Randy's voice erupted through the room as he walked out of the bathroom with his shirt off and a towel around his neck. Seeing John fall back against the bed Randy took a seat next to Cody on their bed. "Because, I'm really getting horny."

"Honey," Cody turned bringing the back of his hand against Randy's chest hearing Randy let out a small laugh before shrugging his shoulders. Cody looked over to John grabbing a firm hold of the pillow next to him. "I think he's puppy love sick. He misses his David." "This isn't funny, I love him and you are making a mockery out of my love for David," John blurted out seeing Cody's blue eyes widened as he looked back at Randy who let out a small laugh. "I really miss him guys and I know you won't feel the same way, but I hate being away from him for so long. I just count the days there is a pay-per-view where I can actually be with David. I miss him guys, I don't like being away from him." "He always does add a kick to the party," Randy got up from the bed pulling the towel from around his neck and throwing it on top of the dresser. Resting his hand against his hips, Randy looked over toward Cody staring up at him from the bed as Randy took in a long breath. "How about we just start without him? You know, when he gets here, just let him on in." "You really think Dave would be happy with that?" John questioned seeing Randy's blue eyes roll in the process as Randy shrugged his shoulders and moved in closer to the bed John was lying on top of. "Randy, come on. You know he is kind of soft hearted there."  
"Jealous is not soft hearted, but it doesn't help to the fact he is a very careful driver. He won't be mad when we have his favorite worked up and ready for him," Randy urged John up from the bed reaching down for John's black t-shirt and pulling it up his arms slowly before dropping it to the ground. "I'm sure he would be happy to know that his Johnny is well ready for him."

"You know, I have to agree with him," Cody responded getting up from the bed and pulling his own shirt off in the process as he moved over toward John's bed. Pressing his hands against Randy's hips, his palms softly pushed Randy's athletic pants to the ground in a thud while Randy opened up John's jean shorts slowly. "Honestly Johnny, it'll be alright."

"If you guys think that will make him happy," John breathed in deeply before moving forward to press a small kiss against Randy's lips, tracing his fingers in over Randy's muscular arm before sliding it in through Randy's dark gelled up hair. "I think it's a great idea." "You always do," Randy paused tilting his head to the side to kiss Cody slowly before seeing Cody move in front of him to push down John's jean shorts and boxers, leaving Cena naked before him. "Get naked kiddo and we can get started." "I'll watch and get ready," Cody replied reaching down to unzip his blue jeans before tugging them down to his ankles, taking a seat on the bed across from John and Randy. Watching Randy lean John back against the bed, John took in a long shallow breath before pushing Randy back against the bed instead. "This is the perfect spot." "It's my turn to be a top tonight, remember Randy dearest?" John teased smiling widely seeing Randy roll his eyes before nodding slowly as he felt John's lips pressing in over his neck. John nipped softly at Randy's neck as he felt Randy's nails gently rake up and over his back as John snapped his fingers over in Cody's direction. "Get me the stuff Cody." "You got it," Cody smiled widely jumping up from the bed and moving over toward Randy's bag to pull out the lube. Moving back over toward John he saw John reach for it before Cody shook his head. Seeing John get up on his knees, Cody reached out to wrap a firm hold of John's erection smoothing the dampness over John's body as he groaned out. "Gotta make it good for Mr. Orton." "But of course," a smile teased in over the corners of John's lips as he moved forward to kiss Cody only to have Cody moved back away from him. Frowning, John saw Cody laugh before nodding slowly and moving in to press a real kiss against his lips. "That's what I thought kiddo."  
"I'm hard, stop the play, let's get this going," Randy let out a struggled breath seeing John smirk down at him as Randy wrapped his own hand around his straining cock to stroke himself slowly. "I really don't like waiting here with these certain things." "I'm working on it cranky," John chuckled dipping down to press his lips in against Randy's before feeling Cody moving in behind him and John let out a long breath. Pulling Randy's hips up from the bed and in closer to him he quickly sank his body into Randy's hearing a soft gasp escape Randy's throat. "I love it when you do that."

"And I love it when you fuck me," Randy snapped back hearing Cody laugh in the process before stepping in next to Randy getting on his knees and moving in closer to Randy's mouth. "You think it's funny now you little." "Just do what your told," Cody motioned his erection in front of Randy's mouth seeing Randy's blue eyes look his hard body over slowly before taking in a long breath and opening his mouth taking in the head of Cody's cock. Feeling John start to slam into his Randy let out a small groan against Cody's body hearing Cody let out a small whimper. "I like seeing you like this Randy."

"Right now," John breathed slamming into Randy over and over again, feeling his body heat up at the sight of Randy giving Cody a blow job right in front of him as John bit down on his bottom lip. Concentrating on what he was doing, John slammed into Randy over and over again before letting out a small moan of his own. "I wouldn't want to be with anyone else."

"That's a very pleasant confession," John turned his head to see Dave standing in the doorway, his bag dropping to the ground as John noticed the angered expression over Dave's features. Seeing Dave's eyebrows tighten together in a moment of fleeting anger John pulled out of Randy hearing him whimper finally realizing that Dave was there. "I'm glad I'm important enough to wait for."  
"Uh oh," Cody muttered seeing Randy's sit up slowly on the bed as John reached out to grab his jean shorts to pull them on slowly as Dave grabbed a firm hold of his duffle bag.

"David, where are you going?" John glanced over at Randy angrily seeing Randy shrug his shoulders in response before John moved back toward the door when Dave walked out of the hotel room. "Come back here, what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing John," Dave muttered reaching inside is pocket to pull out his real hotel room key card. Dave heard John's footsteps follow in behind him as Dave went to push open his hotel room door only to have John pull it back closed. "I'm tired tonight, I don't want to see you guys. I'm just going to go to sleep." "What is wrong with you? I hardly get to see you," John pointed out reaching out to caress Dave's rough cheek seeing that Dave must have been having a rough day. Not only did he obviously not shave, but his hair wasn't even gelled up like it usually was. "Baby, what's wrong?" "Nothing, nothing at all," Dave pushed his hotel room door open again before walking in as John caught the door and moved into the hotel room as well. Closing the door behind him he saw Dave drop his bag to the ground before walking over toward the doors that's led to the balcony outside. "Why don't you just go back to Randy and finish off what you were doing with him?" "Because I would rather be doing it with you," John saw Dave step out on the large balcony resting his hands on the bars in front of him as John moved in behind Dave resting his hands against Dave's. Tipping up on his toes he pressed tender kisses against Dave's rough neck hearing him let out a small sigh when he did so. "You know that as well as everyone else." "I don't feel it sometimes," Dave turned to John only to feel John's lips meet his in a kiss as Dave shook his head slowly pulling away from John. Hearing the disappointment in John's breath he took in a long breath before laughing. "What makes Randy so much more important than me? Honestly?"  
"Nothing, you are so much better than Randy that," John let out a small groan feeling Dave slam him face first against the cool wall as Dave moved in behind him, pressing his hand against John's head. "David, what are you doing?"

"Do you like him better because he is rough with you? Is that the kind of thing you like?" Dave muttered nipping at John's earlobe roughly hearing John respond in a grunt. Moving his hands in front of John he pulled down the zipper on John's short before untying the strings in his sweat pants. "Is it because he fucks you hard that makes you like him so much?"

"David," John hissed out in pain feeling Dave snap his hips up roughly sinking his huge cock into John's tight body roughly making him cry out in pain as Dave started to thrust into him from behind. "Oh shit." "Is this what you like about him? What makes you want to crave him?" Dave muttered thrusting his hips up harder against John hearing him whimper out as Dave paused pulling out of John a moment hearing John's pain filled breaths. Dave turned John to face him before picking him up in his muscular arms and moving into the hotel room. Falling to the edge of the bed, he held John in over him firmly as John's reddened over blue eyes stared in to his. Reaching up to caress John's face slowly, Dave frowned before leaning up to kiss him softly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I was just…,"

"Upset," John hushed seeing Dave's worried brown eyes staring into his as John shook his head slowly reaching down to Dave's black tank top, pulling it up over his head and to the ground. Grabbing a firm hold of Dave's thick cock, he lead the tip back into his body before letting out a small sigh resting his head against Dave's large shoulder. "I forgive you."

"I miss you John," Dave breathed in John's ear pressing a soft kiss against his earlobe before pressing small kisses against John's neck. He heard John's soft whimpers fill the air as he let out a small groan feeling John riding him over and over again. Moving back Dave pressed his thumb in against John's cheek seeing John close his eyes tightly. "Open your eyes, I want you to look at me." "David," John breathed opening his blue eyes to looking into Dave's passion filled dark eyes only to feel Dave's hand wrap around his erection tightly, caressing him in slow movements as a breath caught in the back of his throat. Tipping down he pressed his lips against Dave's feeling Dave's tongue pressing in against his as John's eyebrows tightened together. "I've missed you so much David." "Me too sweetheart," Dave felt John's right hand run in through his hair tugging at it roughly as he let out a small hiss feeling John's free hand pinching at his nipple with his fingertips. "That hurts." "But you love it," John pointed out pressing his lips against Dave's jaw line feeling Dave's hand quicken against him and tighten around him as John let out a small whimper feeling his orgasm hit while his seed splashed in against Dave's chiseled abdomen. "Oh god." "Slow down," Dave grumbled feeling John quicken against him at that moment and Dave's eyebrows tensed together as he fell back against the bed taking in a long shallow before looking down between them. He felt John slapping up against him over and over again before finally Dave arched his hips up in a silent appreciation feeling his cum shooting out inside of his lover. Whimpering, he felt John's fingers moving in over abdomen and up to his chest before pressing tender kisses in against his skin. "I love you."

"I love you too baby," John went to kiss Dave only to have Dave turn away from him when John got off him slowly. Seeing Dave throw his legs over the side of the bed and rest his head in his hands made John worry. Never before had he seen Dave so upset about something and it made him worry. "What is it Dave?"

"I can't do this anymore John," Dave looked back at him with a pained expression before standing up slowly and reaching for the towel from the table in the corner. Wrapping it around his waist he could see the confusion in John's eyes as he let out a hesitant laugh. "I can't do this anymore John, I can't be away from you for a month. Always knowing that the night I should be having you that Randy is there with you. I can't stand that feeling John and I'm done, I'm through with all of it. It's over between all of us. I want nothing to do with you. I want nothing to do with Cody or Randy. I'm tired of being lonely every night, waiting just for that one night I get to see you. I'm tired of it all and I'm sorry, but I can't do it. Just tell them to leave me the hell alone." "Baby, you're acting crazy," John went to stand up from the bed before thinking twice and staying put where he was. He saw the hurt look behind Dave's brown eyes as he took in a long breath . "You know I love you, even if I am with Randy. I love you and of course you want to see me."

"No, I don't," Dave went to walk into the bathroom only to feel John get up and grab a firm hold of his arm as Dave swung around on his heel decking John in the center of the jaw making him fall flat out on his back. "Just leave me alone and do what I tell you before I have to hurt you more."

"You don't mean that," John spat seeing the bathroom door slam shut and he wiped at his lip that had a small amount of blood dripping down it from the blow. Getting to his feet John banged at Dave's bathroom door over and over again. Trying to beat down the door he finally gave up hearing silence coming from Dave." If that's how you want it, fine! Then so be it, but it was your fucking mistake asshole."  
Angrily moving over toward his shorts he pulled them on before grabbing a firm hold of the bracelet Dave had given him tugging at both ends of it only to hear it snap in half and he heard the beads falling to the ground. Grabbing a firm hold of the vase next to the bed on the nightstand he took the decorative item before slamming it up against the door hearing it shatter once it hit the door. "You want to be an asshole Dave? You want to break up with me and forget about everything?" John screamed through the door still hearing nothing coming from Dave as he slammed his fists into the door over and over again. "Then fine, you fucked yourself over buddy. No more second chances, I'm tired of you having a fit. I'm tired you complaining and I'm tired of you being jealous. We're over." Hearing the hotel door slam, Dave slumped further to the ground resting his head in his hands and letting out a small cry as he thought about what he just did. There was no turning back with John tonight. None at all, he made his final decision and it was going to stay like that.

Hope you liked Chapter 1, PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning Slash!!! Please Review!!!**

Title: Searching  
Pairing: Multi  
Ratting: NC-17  
Sequel to "What Cheating Does"

**Chapter 2-**

"Come on John get in the mood," Randy said rubbing up and down John's tigtened back.

"I can't Randy, I lost Dave, all because of you," John cried standing from the bed getting away from Randy.

"I thought he would like you being ready, honest John," Randy plead looking up at John.

"Go fuck yourself Randy, I wanted to wait, but you didn't," John yelled going into the bathroom slamming the door behind him.

"Randy," whined Cody in fear of John's rage. As he scooted next to Randy, and wrapped his hands around his arm.

"Cody, grow up!" Randy yelled pulling away from the smaller man.

"Randy what did I do?" began Cody before Randy cut him off.

"John please come out, I'm sorry," Randy plead knocking at the bathroom door softly.

"Randy," John said opening the door ajar letting Randy axcess.

"John," Randy said pushing the door open as a loud squeeking noice filled the room.

"I can't Randy, I need my Dave, and you took him away from me," John cried as tears poured from his eyes. His veins were enlarged, as his chest went up and down.

"John what are you saying?" Randy asked as he took a step closer toward the enraged man.

"It's over!" John yelled wiping tears from his wet eyes as he tried to get past Randy.

"John you can't leave us," Randy cried blocking the bathroom doorway making sure John could not leave.

"Move Randy, I can't stay here anymore," John yelled giving Randy a push.

"No I won't," Randy said standing his ground. "I love you."

"I said move," said John, as his large fist flew at Randy's face as Randy's body fell to the floor.

"John," Cody cried as he watched John step over Randy.

"I told you to move Randy," John said as he began to move around the room.

"John, I thought you loved me," Cody cried as he picked up one of John's shirts holding it tight.

"Cody I do," John said grabbing the shirt from Cody. "I just want Dave."

"But what about us, I need you?" Cody said as he ran up to John's back kissing at his neck.

"Cody stop!" John yelled forcing Cody away from his body.

"Don't you want me John?" teased Cody as he began to slide a finger down John's bareback trying to get him to stay.

"No, and if you don't leave me alone your going to end up like Orton," John said as he slammed the hotel room door.

"John," cried Cody as Randy staggered to his feet as Cody's stunned boy fell to the floor.

"Can't believe this bull shit," Randy yelled walking into the bathroom looking into the mirror at the large shiner above his cheek.

"Randy what are we going to do?" Cody asked walking in the bathroom biting at his bottom lip.

"Cody," Rady said dampening a rag under some cold water, bringing it up to his face, the water stinging his cheek.

"I can't believe that we lost two people," Cody said with a sigh stepping farther into the bathroom.

"Cody am I really nothing to your ass?" "Who was together first, you and me, and all you can think about is John's ass," Randy say brushing past Cody.

"Randy please don't do this tonight, please," Cody pled trying to hold back a wave of emotion.

"Will you ever grow up, my god!" Randy yelled throwing the rag across the room.

"I'm sorry I'm so worthless," Cody cried breaking down to his knees.

"God damn it Cody," Randy yell picking up a wooden chair, crashing it into the flat screen T.V.

"Randy," Cody yelled in fear as he crawled to the nearest corner and put his knees up to his face and shook uncontrollably.

"Your such a fucking baby Cody, look at your ass shaking like a toddler," Randy yelled as he grabbed some shirts and threw them into a suitcase.

"What are you doing?" Cody stuttered looking at the larger man pack.

"Leaving," Randy said with a heavy sigh as he stared at his suitcase a second.

"You too," Cody said as he lost all control and began to cry.

"Yes me too," Randy said. "We all need to go our separate ways."

"But I need you Randy, please you can't leave me," Cody begged wiping away tears as more and more came.

"I'm sorry Cody, it's over," Randy said closing the hotel room door behind him, as a small tear ran down the side of his face.

** Please Review!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning Slash!!! Please Review!!!**

Title: Searching  
Pairing: Multi  
Ratting: NC-17  
Sequel to "What Cheating Does"

**Chapter 3-**

"You stupid jerk," Dave hissed picking up the last of the beads that had fallen to the ground when John had broken the bracelet that Dave had once given him. Putting the last bead onto the string he tied it back up tightly, looking around the messy and broken down room thanks to John. "I can't believe you did this."

Putting the bracelet back into his pocket, Dave closed his eyes tightly feeling a strong rage build up inside of his body as he looked around the room. Letting his temper get the best of him he brought his fist into the door hearing it slightly crack with the force he hit it. He felt no stinging in his fingers or knuckles, just the anger of knowing that this actually happened.

"I don't go around fucking up everything you have," Dave bent down to start picking up the pieces of the vase that John had broken when he was going into a rage earlier. Feeling something slice down his hand Dave let out a long groan throwing his hands up in the air letting out a long hiss. "You stupid…"

Dave felt his anger boiling even more to the point where he was about to hit the wall again, but stopped mid way knowing that he couldn't cause anymore damage that John had already done. Calming down slowly, Dave let out a long breath seeing blood dripping down his fingertips as he walked into the bathroom and started to wash out the wound pulling the glass out of his hand while wincing.

"This is just my luck," Dave set the bloody piece of glass on the counter next to him and watched his blood drain down the sink before turning off the water and reaching for a large bandage in his small bag that sat on top of the counter. Placing it over his hand, he grabbed the gauze and wrapped it tightly around his hand before ripping the gauze in half and putting it back in his bag. Reaching for the bottle of Tylenol, he popped two in his mouth before noticing a picture inside his bag. "What's this?"

Seeing a picture of him and John before him with their belts right before Cody or Randy ever came into their life, Dave looked into the mirror realizing he looked exactly like he did in the picture. Grabbing a firm hold of the picture, he ripped it in half before moving over toward the trash and throwing it in the garbage.

"I'm going to be a whole new person, I'm not his Dave, I'm my own Dave," he muttered to himself reaching for the clippers out of his bag starting to cut his hair, no longer keeping the curls at the bottom of his neck that John had once said he loved. Cutting it to the appropriate length, Dave reached for the hair gel running his hands through his hair and spiking it up real nice in the front and running his fingers through the rest of his hair. "That's better, but one last thing."

Reaching for his razor he wet up his face before putting some of the shaving cream on his face, shaving his whole face making every little bit of it smooth. Rubbing his chin he knew it would be a while to get used to it, but everything John loved about him, he was going to take away. He was starting over, not basing everything off of John anymore.

"I'm through with you," Dave threw something in over the torn picture in the garbage before walking out into the bedroom and reaching for his key to the get back into the hotel room before letting out a small laugh. "I have the cure for all of this."

Dave reached for the shirt that John had left in his room and Dave picked it up in his hands walking out onto the balcony throwing the shirt out into the night sky as he watched it slowly fall to the ground and land on top of someone's head once it hit. Rubbing his hands together he left his hotel room quickly, taking the stairs instead of the elevator running down the five levels before coming to a stop where he knew the bar would be.

"This is where I belong," Dave took a step inside the club that was a part of the hotel smiling at the way that people were partying before him. Guests and people just looking for a good place to party, this seemed like the perfect place to get all his worry's thrown away. Moving forward to the bar Dave took a seat on the barstool motioning for the bartender to come over. "I'll have a Malibu please."

"Sure thing," the bartender nodded slowly offering up a wide smile before walking away for a moment to leave Dave in the ponders of his own thoughts.

Turning in his barstool he looked around at the people dancing behind him and watched the way one girl walked by him, eyeing him over very carefully as a wide smile pressed in over his lips.

"I've still got it," Dave turned to see the bartender come back with his drink and he nodded offering up a small smile in thanks before raising his drink to his lips only to feel a hand press in against his sore, hurt palm. "Jesus, what?"

"Put the drink down," Michael whispered to Dave seeing the way that Dave stared out at him. Michael knew that Dave had to be wound up right now seeing Dave and he knew that Paul wouldn't want his best friend to get in a whole world of problems. "You know, I know we say in DX party, but for you I think you need to stay away from the alcohol."

"I think I can make my own decisions," Dave set the drink back down on the top of the bar glancing over into Michael's blue eyes and he shrugged his shoulders looking down to his hurt hand. "Even if sometimes they are horrible choices, I still make my own mistakes."

"I think Paul would be severely pissed at me if I let you drink that Dave," Michael insisted once more seeing Dave's eyes narrow out at him as a long breath escaped his lips and he nodded slowly. "I know you're upset about John and I can tell something weird struck inside of you. Considering the bruised knuckles, the wrapped hand, the whole new look and I know this isn't usually like you."

"How do you know this is about John?" Dave questioned quickly seeing the way that Michael's eyes stared into his as if it was obvious. Throwing his hands up in the air angrily Dave pressed his hands in against his smooth cheeks. "Honestly, I could be in a bad mood, but it doesn't have to be about John."

"Well, I figured it was about John since this fell on my head," Michael held up the shirt that had landed on his head from above when he was about to enter the hotel. Opening it up and showing that it was a Chain Gang shirt, he saw Dave look away from him almost embarrassed that it had fallen on him. "I'm glad it fell on me though Dave, don't you realize there are other ways of doing something to take away the pain. Alcohol isn't the answer kiddo."

"You're right, it's not," Dave agreed meeting the eyes of Michael seeing his eyebrows arch up and Dave let out a tight breath before shaking his head slowly. Reaching for his glass and Cena's shirt from Michael's hands and poured the alcohol into the shirt before getting up and setting the shirt down on the barstool. "There are plenty of other ways and I really have to stop doing this, you're right. You can tell Paul you saved me today."

"I'd rather just keep silent about this one," Michael smiled feeling Dave pat him on the shoulder before walking out of the doors to leave the club.

Walking out into the lobby, Dave looked around seeing it almost empty with only a few people inside and he let out a long breath. He was a fool to believe that he could actually take away the pain with the alcohol again, that never helped in the past. It would never help now and…

"What the hell?" Dave snapped feeling someone shove him into the janitors closet making his head nail into something as he fell to his butt letting out a long groan as he felt the mass that had pushed him in lifting him up. He felt his wrists starting to get tied to a metal bar that hung from above and Dave let out a small hiss fighting with the person when they tried to get his last wrist, but Dave came up short when both his wrists were tied up. "What do you want."

Hearing nothing Dave struggled to get out of the trap he was in before looking out into the darkness for some possible clue as to who it was that shoved him into the closet. Feeling someone's fingers pushing open the buttons on his shirt, he let out a long hiss feeling their rough hands press up his abdomen and in over his chest.

"Who are you?" Dave questioned once more hearing nothing again only the soft pressure of someone else's lips against his to silence him and Dave let out a soft sigh against their lips, feeling their tongue pressing in over his. Knowing that kiss before Dave tried playing off the victim game as he started to tug at the bar over and over again that he was hooked to. "Let me out of here, I don't want this. I swear if you don't let me out…,"

Hearing the deep laugh of the person before him Dave smiled knowing even more who it was now, he was exactly right and he was loving every second of it feeling them working open his belt and pulling down the zipper to his dark slacks. Feeling their lips press in against his abdomen, he let out a small moan feeling their tongue press in over his belly button.

"What are you going to do David?" they questioned with a small growl gently nipping at his skin, reaching for the top of Dave's pants, pulling them to the ground before reaching up and pulling down his boxer briefs along with the pants. "You seem to be enjoying this a little too much to do anything drastic."

"Oh and you would know that how?" Dave whispered before letting out a tight groan feeling their firm grip wrap around his shaft making him let out a small whimper as his erection grew more with anticipation when they stroked him. "You never play fair in something like this."

"I always get what I want," they muttered with a small smile before moving forward and pressing tender kisses against Dave's inner thighs hearing him whimper out while their tongue pressed in against his lower abdomen. "That's the greatest thing about being who I am."

"You are such a tease I hope you know," Dave began to complain feeling their tongue press in over his navel again and he let out a small groan, feeling their hand still caressing him, but he knew that he was just teasing him. "You are so selfish because if I was in your position…,"

Dave was cut off by the feeling of their warm tongue moving in over his thick erection making him let out a small whimper and they pressed in over the sides of his body making him take in a deep breath.

"You're still teasing me you know," Dave pointed out hearing him laugh again before finally wrapping his lips around Dave's thick head making him let out a small moan. The suction of their mouth tightened around him as he let his head fall back while another deep moan escaped his lips feeling their tongue pressing in over his tender skin. "Oh god."

"I could keep teasing more if you'd like," he laughed hearing Dave whimper as he moved his head back and forth sucking on Dave for a while before seeing him getting weak in the knees. Pulling back he heard Dave whimper as he let out a small laugh, caressing Dave in a slow teasing manner. "Now you've got to beg."

"You're kidding me," Dave whimpered thrusting his hips forward more into the tight grip the fist was making around him as he took in a long shallow breath. "I'm not going to beg for something like this, honestly--why would I do that? I would never do that to you."

"Yeah, you're right. I'm just going to go then," Dave heard the shuffling like he was going to get up and he whimpered out making him let out a small laugh. "Well, I guess we'll see if someone finds you in here."

"Please," Dave pleaded hearing them stop to make sure he said it right and he heard the man before him laugh again. Dave felt his fingers caressing his inner hips softly as his breath pressed in against Dave's erection making him shudder at the feeling. "Please, I need this. I'll do anything."

"Anything?" he mused with a wide grin before smiling and taking Dave back into his mouth, gently scraping the skin with his teeth hearing Dave whimpered before him as sucked harder on him. Hearing the groans intensify, he pulled back just to have his lips around Dave's head as he caressed the base of his erection over and over again. Hearing Dave groan out, he felt the warm, thick shots of Dave's seed slide into his mouth and down his throat as he continued to lick Dave clean of the mess he made hearing the deep breaths of Dave filling his ears. "Good boy."

"Yeah," Dave nodded breathlessly feeling their lips pressing in against his abdomen, up his chest, over his neck and finally pressing against his lips and he tasted himself in their mouth, going to deepen the kiss before feeling him pull away. "Why do you honestly do this to me?"

"Because I love hearing you complain," they teased reaching for Dave's hands undoing the trap that he had him in before hearing Dave pulling up his pants and they went to open the door before they felt all of Dave's weight falling down against him as they both fell to the ground. Letting out a long laugh he heard Dave let out a small whimper because he heard the ding of Dave's head hit the bar he had him attached to. "You are such a klutz."

"It's pitch black in here, I couldn't see a thing and I can't help it," Dave complained once more making the person before him let out another long laugh. Hitting him in the chest Dave frowned and went to get up only to feel that the person had a strong hold of him. "What are you even doing here Kurt?"

"I missed you and well you are in Orlando buddy, does TNA ring a bell?" Kurt's voice echoed through his ears as he chuckled again and helped Dave get to his feet and led him over toward the door to help him get out. Seeing Dave's eyes narrow he saw the look of Dave and reached out to caress Dave's smooth face. "You look cute."

"I forgot I was in Florida," Dave smiled seeing the way that Kurt stared out at him with a wide grin before letting out a small breath and leaning into Kurt's touch. "That was my bad, but I can make it up to you if you want to come to my hotel room."

"As long as you don't mind a third person," Kurt stepped aside as AJ Style flew up from the ground and moved in next to Kurt seeing the way that Dave's brown eyes staring into his as AJ nudged Kurt in the shoulder roughly. "What?"

"Did he say yes?" AJ asked with a wide grin looking out to Dave, seeing him nod slowly before letting out a long laugh. "Yes, I knew you were a good charmer Kurt. I love this."

"Just follow me," Dave motioned them to follow him onto the elevator as they stepped in, about to be the only people in there before an elder couple stepped in with him. Dave moved back allowing them enough space to fit in, feeling the warmth of Kurt's body behind him. "Hello."

"Poor baby," Dave heard Kurt whisper in his ear as he looked to Dave's wrapped palm and frowned pressing a small kiss against the side of Dave's neck making him take in a long breath. A small gasp escaped his lips as he felt Kurt's hand press in over the center of his pants and slowly caressed him over and over again. Biting down on the feeling of groaning he looked to AJ seeing the wide smile that pressed in over the handsome blue eyed hunk. "Our floor."

Dave quickly rushed out of the elevator not being able to stand it anymore as he shuffled for his key seeing the way that AJ and Kurt followed him not far behind and Dave let out a small sigh feeling AJ do the same thing to him that Kurt was doing in the elevator. Dave rested his head against the door letting out a long breath before feeling Kurt's fingers grabbing a hold of the key and opening the door.

"Go on AJ," Kurt motioned him to move forward as Dave stood still in the hallway for a moment. Kurt went to move inside the hotel room as Dave grabbed a firm hold of Kurt's hand pulling him back against his firm chest. "Dave? What is it?"

"I have something for you," Dave pulled the bracelet out of his pocket seeing the way that Kurt's blue eyes stared into his and narrowed over and Dave smiled pushing it down Kurt's wrist slowly. "I know that you are someone that will appreciate this and you will actually wear it. So I'm giving it to you because I know you care."

"I always have and I'm honored," Kurt smiled tipping up on his toes to press a small kiss against Dave's lips before grabbing a firm hold of his hand, walking into the hotel room and kicking the door shut seeing that AJ was already naked waiting for them. Kurt pulled of his shirt and saw Dave pull off his own shirt before Kurt grabbed a firm hold of Dave's hands pressing him back against the bed. Getting in over Dave, he grabbed a firm hold of Dave's hands after reaching for something in his back pocket making a loud snapping sound as Dave looked up to see that Kurt had his hands handcuffed to the bed. He struggled with them for a few before Kurt pressed a small kiss against his lips and AJ started to tug down Dave's slacks and black boxer briefs. "You never relax and have someone just do this for you. So now I think it's your time to relax and let us do something for you, just this once because I only have one night with you and I want to make it good.

**Please Review!!!! **


	4. Chapter 4

"Hard night?" the bartender's voice was distant in Cody's mind as he rested his head down against the bar top and took in a long shallow breath. It was hard to imagine something so perfect, something so great could turn out so bad like this. It was like everything was perfect with the four of them and sure--Dave wasn't around as much as he knew he'd like to be, the three of them had quite often a lot of fun and being alone just sucked. It was the worst feeling ever and the one thing he hated to feel the most over anything. Why did Randy have to end things with him? Was he the one doing things wrong? He just thought it was Dave that ended it then John. But wasn't it originally just Dave and John? And him and Randy? Why did things have to be so complicated? And why did things have to end between him and Randy? Randy was supposed to love him. That was what he promised--the words he often said most nights. Sure, Randy and John were close but anyone with eyes could see that John loved David. Dave was John's one and only and that was so very obvious. So why did they tear apart? Randy and him were the couple. Were they not? "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yeah, he'll talk about it," a voice pressed in behind him making Cody raise his head back to look back at the hazel eyes that were staring out at him. Cody gulped down seeing the way that Paul took a seat next to him and he cleared his throat trying to straighten up his posture. "What's wrong? Relationship issues?"

"Yeah," Cody nodded seeing the way that Paul stared him over for a long moment almost like he was expecting a story. A story that was very long and very confusing no matter how many times Cody played it out in his head and how many times he thought of what he could have done to change it all. "I take it you want to hear about it."

"I'm here, listening. Not many people get my time so you should make the most of it," Paul snapped his fingers motioning for the bartender to bring a drink over as he took a long sip of it and set it down. "So, short story or long story. I don't care right now. I want a story."

"Well I don't…," Cody began seeing the way Paul's eyebrow arched up and Cody took in a long breath before nodding. Sure Paul wasn't really his friend friend, but no one ever had issues with him. Well, they did but not the whole gossip kind of issues. "You see, I know you probably know that John, Dave, Randy and myself have been running together for a long time. Well, we were doing some things and Dave was running late. Dave walked in and was so mad that he stormed off. John ran after him and when John came back I guess Dave ended up breaking up with him. Then John and Randy got in a fight with each other and John blamed Randy for Dave being mad at him and then when that happened for no reason at all Randy got upset with me and dumped me. Which I totally don't understand because we were the original couple to start with and I had nothing to do with this. Dave started off the whole thing with being angry and Randy told me forever and then he goes and does something like this and I'm just totally stunned by what he's done because he told me he loved me. I thought he really really loved me. So that's basically it."

"Well it sounds like you have some serious problems on your hands right there," Paul informed him with a long glance over before taking another sip of his drink, pushing his long blonde hair over his shoulder. Thinking for a moment he turned on his stool to look out at Cody before rubbing his hands together. "It sounds like you need a good ego booster and I have just the idea."

"What…what does that mean?" Cody took a long glance over at Paul seeing the way he motioned him to wait a moment and to get a drink. Paul finished his off and motioned Cody to drink it down quickly as Cody nodded and complied with his orders. When Paul stepped up from the stool as did Cody not knowing what Paul was expecting. "Where are we going."

"To your hotel room," Paul informed him seeing the way that Cody's blue eyes widened and Paul chuckled to himself. Motioning Cody toward the elevator he shrugged a bit and took in a long breath. "We'll have a small…chat."

"A chat?" Cody repeated seeing the way that Paul raised his eyebrows up and down a couple of times before looking to the ground. Sure, Paul could be a good healer if he was suggesting what he thought Paul was suggesting. Paul was no Randy, but he was very sexy in his own rugged kind of way. Very beautiful eyes and a sexy smile. He'd never seen him naked, he'd heard stories but he really never knew much about him. But now as Paul suggested to take him to his hotel room Cody wondered if this was something more than just a chat. And he'd finally get to live out what had been the stories. He was sure that the other three had gone off and done what they wanted to do over the last few hours they had alone. So why couldn't he do the same? "A chat sounds nice."

"Good," Paul stepped off the elevator and watched the way Cody led him toward his hotel room. Cody opened the door stepping aside to let Paul in first before closing the door behind him. Paul pulled off his jacket and set it down on the bed before taking in a long shallow breath. Rubbing his hands together he sat down on the bed and motioned Cody down next to him. "We need to talk."

"Okay," Cody moved over toward the bed with a nod. Once he was there, there was a long pause of silence. God, he hated silence. It was a killer with things most times and he just hated it. Finally breaking the silence for himself he turned toward Paul pecking him on the lips seeing the way the look in Paul's hazel eyes changed. Instead of saying another word Cody moved in for another kiss feeling Paul frozen against him for a moment before kissing him back. Paul's thick hand slid up and over Cody's thigh before moving forward making Cody fall back against the bed while Cody's fingers ran through his blonde hair. "I think I could like talking to you."

"You could, huh?" Paul smirked feeling Cody's lips sucking at his as Cody tried pulling Paul's shirt from his pants and then started playing with the belt on Paul's pants as Paul laughed pulling away from him. "I don't think so Cody. You're not my type."

"But you…," Cody took in a long breath seeing Paul move up from the bed and stared out at him as Cody rested up on his elbows. "You brought me up here."

"I brought you up here to tell you that you are pathetic in a nice way, but since it's obvious that you're really not as pathetic that you make people believe--I think you're disgusting. I think you're trash and you deserve everything you got. Oh yeah, I heard the stories of the original reason why David and John broke up. It was all about you and your guilty pleasures, huh," Paul saw Cody go to get up as he moved on top of the bed and held Cody down roughly. His hands held down Cody's wrists as Cody tried do get out of his grasps. "You had to fuck with someone else's lover. You know, David is a good kid. He's an awesome guy and I was going to be nice to you but since we're going there. I also heard around that you also drugged David and raped David. Very nice move Cody. Must take a real man to rape someone now doesn't it. You rape the one man that no one can seem to break in. The one time he does it he's forced into doing it because he's better than you Cody. You were jealous and you just knew that David was the better one. John was in love with him. Randy wanted him, but where did poor little Cody fit in? So you had to be the real man and step up and rape David huh?"

"He forgave me for that," Cody blurted out feeling Paul fumble with his hands a bit before grabbing a firm hold of his chin and Cody tried to pull away from him but it was no use. Paul was just too big and too strong for him to get away from. "You have no right to judge me when David forgave me."

"David, you little nasty piece of shit is a very nice person. He'll forgive most people for most things," Paul gripped onto Cody's chin harder hearing him whimper out as Paul bit down on his bottom lip. "You just think because someone is so much better than you that you have to ruin their image and their goals and morals because you're nothing. That's exactly what you are Cody. You're nothing. I came up here to be nice. Give you a little peptalk because I like Randy. I like David. I love David, but for some reason he likes John which I lived with. I like John too, but you--you little man are a worthless piece of trash. Look at your family. Look at yourself. You're pathetic. You're ugly, it's no wonder you are the outcast of all of this."

"Get off of me," Cody tried pushing Paul off of him as his elbow met the side of Paul's jaw sending him to the side a bit with the impact. Even the impact made Cody's elbow hurt as he got up from the bed. Before he could even consider his next move he felt a firm shove to his body slamming him up against the wall hitting his forehead against it. "Shit."

"You want to fuck with me Cody? What? I hurt your feelings? I made you intimidated? Are you going to start crying now? Is that what you are going to do?" Paul egged him pressing him firmly against the wall before shoving him to the ground and Paul held his hands up in the air and stepped back. "So you going to drug me now Cody. I'm better than you and hell I know it. So come on, drug me and rape me big man. If that's your saying for love. They have no reason to be mad at you? Give me a break Cody. You're half the man that Dave is. Less than that even. Take a look at Randy, John and David. They've made something of themselves. And look at you Cody. You're nothing. You are NOTHING. The best thing that ever happened to them was you out of their lives. You're just a let down. A follower. And outsider. It's for the best with them Cody. You're worthless, you're sick and you're trash."

With that final word he laughed and looked down at Cody on the ground having a tight hold of his forehead. Reaching out for his jacket he pulled it on and rubbed at his lips where Cody has kissed him earlier. He spit on the ground before shaking his head and left the injured and hurt Cody on the floor by himself. With nothing more than the thoughts of what was just swirled in his mind to linger. Was Paul right? Was him out of Randy, John and David's life for the best? Covering his eyes he felt his eyes tear over and he shook his head slowly. Maybe Paul was right. Maybe he was worthless. Now he'd never have the chance to prove him wrong because Paul was right and he'd never be able to change that.

**We Started this up again! I hope you enjoy it! **


	5. Chapter 5

"Randy, Randy, Randy," a blonde man laughed walking into Randy's hotel room. "How long has it been? Feels like forever."

"Hey Adam," Randy began flipping on the TV while flipping his legs over the side of the bed as he stood. He watched the man walk and site in one of the recliner chairs as he did the same. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to check in on my best friend. Sorry about your boyfriends," Adam reached over and rubbed at Randy's knee, while looking at the man's puzzled eyes. "Yeah I know what your thinking. You didn't tell your bestest friend in the whole world. So your wondering how I know. Am I right?"

"Uh huh," Randy shook his head feeling Adam's hand move up and down his thigh as it slowly worked it's way up farther up the leg. "I was thinking maybe I could help you out."

"Adam you're my best friend it would…" Randy began feeling run his hand up into his shirt over his hard abs. "Change us forever."

"Then let it change us," Adam whispered standing from his chair as he straddled Randy's waist. Adam ran his hand through Randy's short hair as he leaned down and kissed at Randy's neck. Kissing around the atom's apple as Randy began to moan. "See I can make you feel all better. You just have to want me to help."

"Adam I'm just not in the mood right now," Randy said watching his friend looking into his blue eyes as he frowned. "It's really nice, and I like it just…"

"Your just upset," Adam shrugged standing from Randy as he sat in the chair next him. "Well Randy I'm your best friend, how can I help?"

"I don't know Adam," Randy stood from the chair walking around the room he fished through his bag and pulled and a picture frame. Tears began to fall from his eyes as they splattered across the photo. "They were my guys. The guys I loved most, and now I have no one to keep my warm at night. No one to help me with my wood in the morning. I'm all alone, I've lost my entire world."

"I know someone who can help keep you warm Randy. Help you with whatever you ever needed. Someone who has loved you since the first time they saw you," Adam pushed back his hair as he stood. He walked over to the man as he wrapped his arms around the man's shoulders. "I know you loved them Randy, but maybe it was for the best. Maybe they were not the one or I guess ones for you."

"Maybe your right," Randy said throwing the picture against the wall in front of him as shards of glass flew across the room. "I don't need them. I'm Randy damn Orton. I need to find someone who wont get upset over a little sex. Someone who is willing to do it whenever I god damn want."

"I know who that can be Randy," Adam said feeling his arm fall through air as Randy's body moved from under his arm. "I know the one guy Randy who loves you, and will do whatever you want.""Well let's go find this guy," Randy grinned as he began to walk toward the door. "I'm so ready to move on from them. So who is this guy Adam?"

"Me," Adam said watching Randy's hand reach for the door but freeze in mid-flight. "I have always loved you Randy. Your smile, your looks, your damn good looking ass, your charisma, just everything about you."

"Really?" Randy questioned turning his head as he saw Adam shake his head. "You really love me like you say you do? You really would do stuff like you say you would?"

"I would Randy, and Randy I do love you," Adam stated again watching Randy move across the room as the man sat on the bed. "You don't have to say yes to me Randy."

"Then how else are we going to date?" Randy said looking up at Adam as a wide grin came across his features. "I like you to Adam. So as long as your up for it I think it would be great to date my blonde Canadian man."

"Really?" Adam asked in a whisper. "You really want to date me Randy?"

"As long as we don't whisper," Randy laughed mocking Adam as he softened his voice. "How about we go out on our official first date? We still got time before it gets too late. Hell we always are out late partying, so you up for some fun?"

"Sounds good," Adam agreed as Randy stood from the bed. "I feel so nervous, and you have been my best friend for so long Randy. I just really love you I guess."

"Well just wait till tonight when we get back. Then you have a good reason to be nervous," Randy joked grabbing his leather jacket as he slipped it on his body. "Anywhere sound exciting to you? If there is food I could care less."

"We will have to find something," Adam said as Randy grabbed hold of your hand. "Tonight will be perfect.""No for now on, my life will be perfect," Randy disagreed walking out the door with Adam. "With you I know that will be true."

**See any of these couples coming? It's a shocker with the next scenes! Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Taking in a long breath Dave smiled to himself once shutting the door from the hotel room. After a long night together with Kurt and Aj, the morning sleep he had was perfect. Sure it lasted through most of the day and toward most of the night, but hey--what did he have to lose. Nothing much really, it was time to go on the road again. Kurt said his goodbyes earlier in the day, it seemed like all things were looking up and he spent his time yesterday doing the things he liked. Well more the people he liked that was. Throwing his duffle bag over his shoulder, he was sure he was one of the last ones to be leaving the hotel because only someone as crazy as him would be leaving at a time like this. No one would be able to do it unless they were at his level in wrestling which these days, a lot of people weren't. Paul was his best friend and well when that happens, you get away with so much more.

"So much," he muttered to himself reaching into the pocket of his tight, dark jeans that were a bit faded for the style. Reaching inside his pocket he pulled out his sunglasses putting them on before he even walked out of the building getting ready to drive for the amount of time he had to. "Alone time."

Stepping forward he pushed the button for the elevator to go down before looking down to adjust the belt that he just put on. Seeing the doors open, Dave stepped inside ready to take the elevator by himself when a hand stopped the elevator from going down. Stepping to the side Dave tried to make room for them until he was met by a familiar pair of blue eyes.

"I'll take the…," Dave went to go for the door seeing the elevator come to a close and hearing John's laugh press in over his senses. He cringed before wrinkling his nose in disgust. Stepping back he shrugged his shoulders before brushing off his crisp white tank top, fixing his dark jacket that fit snugly around his muscular body. "Stairs."

"I think you're a bit late on that buddy," John muttered seeing Dave step to the other side of the elevator not even bothering to look at him as John smirked and took in deep breath. "I see you cut your hair and went smooth baby there."

"Are you talking to me?" Dave asked after a moment of silence looking around the elevator before shrugging his shoulders seeing John glaring at him. Smirking, Dave pulled his jacket in closer to his body before grasping onto his bag more. "I didn't think so."

A silence filled the air as John looked to Dave's hand seeing the bandage the was wrapped around the inside of Dave's hand. Clearing his throat, his sour mood turned to a bit worried as he gulped down and shrugged his shoulders a bit. He pondered what happened to him, but instead of guessing he decided to ask.

"What happened to your hand?" John questioned seeing Dave glance over at him and then down at his hand before shrugging and turning away from John. Trying to get down a bit to glance at it he saw Dave make a groan noise and pull his hand away so it was holding onto the strap of his bag. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Dave simply answered before looking back to the numbers that were winding down on the elevator. The longer he waited, the more his blood was boiling and when the elevator wasn't moving fast enough--it was too late. He was extremely irritated and passed off with John. "Actually if you want to know it's your fault I cut my hand. I cut it pretty deep while cleaning up your asshole mess. So while you stand here and pretend like you care, I'm just going to straight up say go fuck yourself because I would have never been cut if it wasn't for you in the first place."

"Gee, you're quite the asshole now aren't you? Correct me if I'm wrong here, but weren't you pretty much the nicest guy I knew? Well, you were when you weren't drinking. You drinking again?" John watched him take of his sunglasses and look over at him with his light brown eyes as he shrugged. "I mean, yeah I know I must have really pissed you off when I ripped that bracelet you gave me in half. That piss you off? That worthless piece of junk make you turn into an asshole?"

A sudden slam into his body made him feel like the breath had been taken out of his lungs as he slammed into the wall of the elevator groaning out at the impact before falling to the ground clenching his ribs seeing Dave's angered stare above him. Arching up he saw the way Dave's jaw clenched his nose wrinkling up as he stared out at him and John hit the floor with his fists. Okay, that was not what he was expecting at all. Not one bit. The pain felt like a large sting, a stabbing kind of pain. That was one thing he certainly didn't expect as he hit the ground again feeling angered about being hurt. Looking up at Dave he saw Dave's dark eyes looking around as the elevator shook a bit.

"Great job jackass, you broke the elevator," John felt the elevator jitter as the lights flickered, the sound of the alarm going off as John saw Dave look up at the lights that were still flickering until they finally shut off with an emergency light coming on. It was light enough for them to see dimly around the elevator as John slid up with his back against the elevator wall. "Smart move muscle man."

"Fuck you John," Dave groaned picking up the emergency phone hearing it dialing on the other end as John went to get up wrapping his arm around his stomach in pain. Hearing someone pick up on the other end Dave shook his head slowly. "Hello miss, the elevators just stopped and I was wondering if there is a way to get them going again."

"No sir, the power just went off and we're trying to get the generators up. Just sit tightly and stay careful, we'll have them running soon," the woman on the other end promised as Dave slouched against the side of the wall. "Keep calling and checking in if you'd like, but we'll have you out of there as soon as possible."

"Thank you," Dave hung up the phone biting down on his lower lip as he thought about things and slowly slid to the ground, his fists hitting into the center of the floor before falling back against the ground. Banging his fists constantly on the ground he heard John groan out loudly before moving forward. "What's your problem?"

"Would you just stop doing that? Honestly, what is it doing for you? The only thing it will bring us closer to is your dumb ass making us die because your pounding will make us fall," John watched Dave glare up at him and start to slowly move up as John smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "What? You pissed because I'm right? Did me making you look like an idiot upset David?"

"You're a real jerk, you know that? Why did I even end up liking you?" Dave muttered seeing the way that John stared out at him and Dave stood up when he saw John stood up. He moved forward shoving his hands into the center of John's chest. "You're an asshole who doesn't appreciate anything. You have the world in front of you and you blow it."

"You? The world? Don't make me laugh," John blurted out seeing Dave go to hit him again as John ducked bringing his fist into the center of Dave's stomach. Dave's fist hit him as he hit him right back feeling the rough beat down the both of them were giving each other. Fists flew and a sudden hit from Dave had John falling to the ground in a thud, his hands grabbing a hold of Dave's shirt as he fell with Dave over him. Seeing Dave rubbing at the blood on his nose, John arched up seeing the way Dave stared out at him as he moved in over him more. "You look like shit."

"You look just as pretty," Dave muttered feeling John's hands pressing in up and over his neck as Dave gulped down, taking in a long breath as he waited for the lights to get on. His face was stinging with pain from the hits John gave him and feeling a sudden yank forward he felt John's lips pressing against his begging him for some type of response as Dave laid still over John with no movements. "What are you doing?"

"Who are we kidding? You know you like me and I certainly like you," John watched Dave gulp down and look to his hand as John's hand pressed in over the center of Dave's blue jeans caressing him slowly. Sliding his hand up against his smooth cheek, John smiled seeing Dave frozen above him. "Come on, we're all alone--fighting."

"You want to fuck me?" Dave saw John smirk as Dave got up and sat down on the ground in the corner of the elevator, his long legs stretched out as John moved in closer to him. Dave rested his hands back against the elevator seeing John's light blue eyes staring out at him as he ran his fingers through his short spikey hair. Resting them back behind his head against the wall again he saw John pull off his baseball cap and get to his knees in front of him. "Do what you want. I'll give you one chance to make it right. You have one chance to make it right and I'll take you back."

Seeing John smirk running his fingers through his hair Dave leaned further back against the cool elevator wall feeling John reaching forward to caress him through his jeans and Dave watched him carefully. The denim was giving him a tight compression against his body as John continued to rub him in slow movements.

"You like that?" John muttered before moving forward pressing his lips in over Dave's still feeling him frozen against the touch before letting out a small noise while John gripped him and started to slowly kiss him back. Smiling, John moved back licking his lips as he worked over Dave's belt seeing the way Dave's light brown eyes stared out at him. Moving back forward John started to kiss Dave, his tongue darting between Dave's partially opened lips to caress Dave's tongue while he tugged out Dave's tank top from the top of his pants. "Lean forward."

"Whatever you say," Dave leaned forward feeling John's fingers moving in over his shoulders to push the jacket he was wearing down his arms and threw it to the ground beside them. Watching John reach for the hem of his tank top, Dave's eyebrow arched up seeing John lift the material up his ripped abdomen, showing his muscle chords followed by the sight of his red boxers peaking from the top of his jeans. Lifting his arms up he let John take off the shirt before leaning back against the cool metal again making him jump slightly at the very cold temperature of it. "Hopefully the elevator doesn't start to work again."

"It won't," John hushed Dave placing his index finger in over his lips seeing Dave nod, his eyebrows arching up with the movement. John pulled off his shirt quickly not bothering to take the chance in being casual and slow about it. He wanted to prove Dave that he could give him everything he wanted and then some. To show that he was the one he wanted and that's all he ever wanted in his life. "You liking this so far?"

"You tell me," Dave whispered seeing John move forward to press his lips in over his chest as Dave leaned his head back more feeling John's tongue twirling around his nipple making a groan rise from the bottom of his throat. John worked his way over toward the other before giving it a small tug, his fingers running in over the smooth strong ripples in Dave's stomach as his kisses lowered. Working the zipper down in Dave jeans he started to tug at the material getting it to Dave's knees before getting lower on his knees his mouth pressing in over the top of Dave's red boxers. "Up?"

"In a minute," John whispered his eyes watching Dave as his movements continued, his lips pressing in over Dave's hard erection through the thin material of Dave's boxers. Seeing him rest his head back John smiled and licked at the hard shaft before skimming his fingers up Dave's smooth, muscled thighs to the top of his boxers. Pulling the elastic band down he tried getting the boxers as far down as possible seeing Dave's huge erection spring free once he moved the clothing away from his body. John licked his lips and let out a sound of appreciation reaching forward to wrap his fist around Dave's thick body seeing Dave staring out at him. "My favorite part."

"I figured as much," Dave muttered seeing the way John tipped down and Dave felt his body clench when he felt John's warm tongue twirl around the large head of his cock, making shivers run up and down his spine. Gulping down he watched John smirk and take the head into his mouth, his tongue twirling around the skin again. Feeling the suction around his body from John's mouth, Dave gulped down seeing John take him back further into his throat to the best of his ability without choking himself. "John…,"

"Quiet," John pulled his lips away from Dave's large body for a moment, a loud popping noise following his movement as he smirked seeing Dave rest his head back. Stroking him quickly, he felt his saliva used like a lubricant to make his hand move quicker in more slick movements making Dave arch is hips up off the floor closer to him. Admiring Dave's pulsating cock, he gulped down before leaning forward to run his tongue in over the base of his body, his mouth pressing wet kisses against his inner thigh hearing Dave's breaths deepen. Smirking he gripped the base of Dave's cock feeling his pulse beating rapidly as John reached down to pluck open the button on his jeans before moving in closer to him. Taking him back into his mouth, he bobbed his head back and forth slowly, his hand gripping onto Dave harder to give him more of a stimulation hearing Dave groan out. "Shit."

Feeling his jean shorts getting tighter around him, he reached down to pull at the zipper on the shorts, his hand still stroking Dave as he tipped down to press soft kisses in over his navel outlining the bellybutton tattoo slowly. Dave's fingers threaded into his short hair leading John back toward his groin as he smiled and took Dave back into his mouth while Dave's fingers pressed in over the back of his head leading him more down his eleven inches. Slightly gagging, he tried to relax his throat to comply with what it was Dave wanted. When he finally got to doing what Dave wanted he saw Dave move his good hand over his chest while his other hand rested behind his head. Watching Dave caressing his own chest made him harder than ever while he sucked harder at Dave's skin seeing his abdomen clenching, the muscled chords in his body becoming ripped and more rapid while his chest rose and fell quicker.

"Almost," Dave informed him seeing John pull his mouth away for a moment and gave him some breathing room while John slowly stroked him wanting to make this last as long as possible for Dave. Seeing him close his brown eyes and nod, John watched him lean further back against his hand, his other hand still caressing the muscular firm skin over his chest. Moving in closer he decided this was going to move a bit quicker now that John wanted something more, he could feel his pulse going nuts…his cock throbbing with pain as he pleased Dave and if he waited much longer he might end up with some serious discoloration later. Moving back down he took Dave's thick cock back into his mouth, the suction around Dave making him whimper out while he tried taking as much as he could possibly do down his throat. Slightly gagging each time he thrust his head forward trying to get Dave off, his hand squeezing tighter while he felt Dave arch up into him--his breath coming out in rapid paces missing a few beats as he clenched his eyes shut. "John, I'm going to…"

With moments left, John kept his mouth in over the head of Dave's cock caressing him as quick as possible with his hand hearing Dave whimper out, his whole body clenching sending the first shot of his warm, gooey seed down John's throat. Moaning himself, John tried swallowing down each long shot into his mouth while his mouth tried to comply with Dave's long shots and large amount of cum. Moving his head back he jacked Dave off slowly seeing Dave rest his head back further while a few more shots of cum shot in over his ripped abdomen and over his chest. Finally when it was said and done, John moved forward licking the access cum from Dave's tip and his thighs while Dave's fingertips ran in through the mess on his abdomen.

"Good boy," John smirked seeing Dave's eyebrow arch up in response as John wiped at his chin feeling some of Dave's seed pressing in against his skin. Moving in over Dave with his shorts still on, he reached for Dave's fingers taking one of his fingertips into his mouth sucking off the access of Dave's cum. Seeing Dave's light brown eyes staring at his actions he moved forward once done sucking off the fingertips to run his tongue over Dave's lips making his eyes close. Dave's breath coming out in slow rumbling downfall as John's tongue darted into Dave's mouth, Dave hectic to kiss him back as he tasted himself in John's mouth. Sliding his hand in over the side of John's neck he pulled him in closer, his head tilting the other way while he tried kissing John feeling John's hips grinding in over his cock that was already starting to get hard again. The denim rubbing up against his body drove him crazy as he pulled away from John breathless looking down before feeling John's fingers running in over the strong indents over his hips leading to his groin. "If you want some…,"

"You'll come get some," Dave finished gulping down and seeing John stand up to shimmy out of his shorts, the material falling to the ground as he kicked out of it. Smirking he saw the way John's perfect cock stood at fall attention knowing all that was from John just pleasing him. "Either fuck me or get dressed because I don't want to rape you."

"Oh, that could be hot though. I like playing the victim," John got to his knees seeing the way that Dave stared out at him and he smirked moving forward to grab Dave's almost completely hardened body. Outlining the veins in Dave's cock he smirked, his dimples showing perfectly as Dave braced his back more against the elevator walls. "You think they have cameras in here?"

"Well, if they do…someone is getting one hell of a fucking show. Aren't they?" Dave saw John lean down to suck on him again obviously lubing him up for what was about to happen next. Clearing his throat uneasily he knew he loved to get head, probably one of his favorite things but this was all about something else. "Except there is no fucking--just sucking."

"Right," John chuckled seeing the dimples that pressed in over Dave's face as he smiled himself and that was the one thing that sent his heart into an uproar.

God, that was the very thing that made him want to die in Dave's arms again and again. That same very smile. The one that could make his heart crack and shudder. It was that smile that opened his eyes and made him realize how much he loved Dave. It was the first thing that caught his eye and he hadn't seen it in so long that seeing it just this one time made him happier than ever. Moving in over him he settled his hands in over Dave's broad shoulders running his fingertips in over the muscular form before wrapping his arms around Dave's neck. Rubbing in over Dave he felt Dave's shaft running in against his entrance, Dave's eyes watching him carefully unsure of the next move he wanted. There were so many ways he could do this, so many things to make it a quick fuck or just a screw to remember. Have Dave screw his brains out, but he didn't care what happened. All he cared about was this moment, being in this situation. He had his David back and that's all he cared about. Feeling Dave's right arm wrap around him tightly he felt Dave brace himself up for a minute, his left hand reaching between them to grab his cock in his hand stroking it slowly. Within seconds he felt Dave position the head of his cock in over his entrance and he gulped down knowing that this was a connection only they could share. No one else was like Dave, no one else was like this perfect lover.

"David," John breathed against Dave's lips as he felt the head of Dave's cock pushing his way inside of him as he rested his forehead against Dave's. Feeling Dave's large body slickly move inside of him, he gulped down lowering himself more so that Dave's body was fully inside of him. Dave's eyebrows clenched, his body tightening up and he could see the look in Dave's eyes. The worried look he seemed to give him every time he thought that there was some type of pain going on. "I'm okay."

"Alright," Dave nodded in return not quite sure of the next movement as he dropped his palms flat in over the floor of the elevator bracing his body as John started to slowly rise and fall in over him. His hips rocking from the head of his body toward the base in slow rocking motions while John rested his head against his shoulder. "Do the one thing, two shots that will make me take you back. Just do the one of two. Please John, just do it."

"I thought I was," John frowned seeing Dave bite down on his bottom lip and close his eyes tightly while John moved forward to press his lips in over Dave's--his body rocking harder against the length of Dave's large cock, his body adjusting to the girth of Dave not being able to make much of the pain but while there was so much pain, the pleasure of it all sky rocketed. Dropping his hands in over Dave's chest he felt Dave kissing him back roughly, Dave's hands running through his short hair. Hearing the sounds of his body smacking up against Dave made him cry out as he felt his body sore, his erection pulsating and he whimpered. The whimper was enough to bring it to Dave's attention as he pulled away from a kiss, his eyes opening up to look down as a breath escaped his lips. "I'm trying."

"I see," was all that came out of his mouth as Dave reached down to clench his hand around John's cock, his hand squeezing while his fist moved in a constant fashion. He could feel the precum moving on his skin helping it use as a lubricant to help move his hand faster. His cock was vibrating with the want to explode, John's warm tight body making it all the more for him want to cum inside of him. The way his stomach clenched made him know that a lot of what he had earlier was taken out of him with the blowjob. Moving his hand quicker he felt John move in closer to him to press his lips up against his, his tongue pressing in over his in a tempting manner. "You going to cum soon?"

"Yeah," John nodded seeing the way that Dave nodded once more before he stared to move his hips up faster and faster feeling like there was a huge driving force inside of him, his body clenching at the fact it felt so good. It felt so hot, so sexy that it just drove his mind insane at the thoughts. The pace of Dave's hand moved with his hips as he felt himself burst in Dave's hand, his warm seed sliding down the front of Dave's chest as Dave stroked him until there was nothing left. Clenching his body tighter around Dave he saw him gulp down and John caressed Dave's body slowly, his fingertips running in over the smooth muscles in Dave's stomach. "Come here."

Seeing Dave turn his head away from him as he shot his hips up John felt a warm, gooey explosion inside of him as he moved against the orgasm Dave was having. Seeing Dave's eyes clenched, his fists doing the same at his side and his stomach all in knots--John felt the large amount of seed sliding out of him and onto Dave's thighs. Falling flat against Dave's chest he heard him grunt, the sticky amount of their bodies pressing together whether it was sweat or the amount of fluids they could pull out together. It was bitter sweetness was what it was.

"What are you doing?" John watched Dave as he felt Dave pull out of him and whimpered when Dave did the quick movement, gently moving John aside. He saw Dave stand up and reach for the shirt that John had pulled off earlier. Seeing Dave wipe at his stomach with it cleaning off his body, his eyebrows tensed together wondering what the hell he was up to. Dave finished up cleaning his body, knew something was up when Dave reached for his red boxers and started to pull them on slowly before tossing the shirt in his general direction. "Dave?"

"There is a little piece of me and you," Dave shook his head slowly reaching for his pants pulling them on and buckling them up before reaching for his tank top. Pulling the tank top over his abdomen he could see John watching him carefully wondering what the hell was going on. Grabbing the duffle bag and the jacket he had on he kicked the clothes toward John seeing him start to put his pants on. The elevator started to shake as John reached out for Dave's shoulder seeing him turn away from him and stay out of his touching space. "Don't touch me."

"What is all this for?" John's face wrinkled with fear of losing Dave again, the worry showing clearly through his blue eyes. "Listen…,"

"No, say one of two things. One of two things and I'll take you back. You have until the elevator opens," Dave blurted out holding onto the bag tightly seeing John's blue eyes searching his. "Two floors."

"I don't know," John muttered seeing the door open and he saw Dave shake his head and throw the duffle bad in over his shoulder hanging the jacket in over it. "What?"

"One of two things," Dave slowly started to put on his glasses stepping out of the elevator and looked him over shaking his head. "One, I'm sorry. Two, I love you. I would have taken either one of those. Shows what you really cared about, it's evident why you cheated on me in the first place. I care too much and get too little back John. I can't have that. Look what you did to that bracelet. Do you know how much that…just forget it, I don't need to make myself feel bad."

"David hold on," John begged seeing the way that Dave turned to face him for a moment and John shook his head slowly. Reaching out to touch Dave's face he felt Dave pull away from him like he was fire as John frowned knowing that Dave was upset. "Baby, I love you so much. I love you more than life itself and I am sorry."

"Would you have said it I wouldn't have just blown it right in your face?" Dave screamed in the parking garage seeing the way John's blue eyes got wide and Dave dropped his sunglasses to the side of them as Dave shook his head slowly. His eyes were reddened over with pain as John reached for him again. "Leave me alone John. I don't ever want to see you again. I'm sick of this. I loved you so much and multiple times you hurt me. The only reason I agreed to the whole Orton and Cody thing was because I thought you wanted. The one day I feel down on myself, the one day I feel like a shitty person and that my life sucks--you handle it the way you did. I felt bad--I was depressed. Which I am quite often now you know. So what do you do? You got and rip the bracelet that I got you. The one that I bought with Eddie--John. Hell, Eddie would be hitting me in the back of the head right now because my best friend told me to give it to the person I loved the most. The person who deserved it and God damn it you rip it in half. That was like ripping my heart out of my chest John. When the pushes come at you--what do you do? You just go and throw it right in my face. Are you the only victim in this world John? Can I not have one damn bad day. Excuse me for having the person I love with two other men most of the time."

"David please, I over reacted I know," John explained seeing the way that Dave moved over toward his car and John held onto his own bag tightly seeing the way Dave moved further away from him. "You know you're acting like a ridiculous brat right now. Get over yourself for one second here and realize that I'm telling you I love you God damn it."

The glance that David was giving him nearly broke his heart as he watched Dave bit down on his bottom lip and toss the bag in the back of the car quickly moving forward John saw Dave pull the front door of the car open.

"I didn't mean that, I swear I didn't…," John saw Dave cut him off and hold his hand in the air. He really didn't mean to say that, it was just in the heat of the moment and…

"I want nothing to do with you John," Dave explained giving his ex one last glance over with his hurt reddened over brown eyes. "I'm over. I don't want to talk to you, I don't want to hear from you. We're through. I'm done with this. No more."

"Dave, hold on. I do love you, David baby I love you," John pulled on the shirt Dave wiped his body off with and tried to follow him seeing Dave get into the car and lock the doors once he got in the car. "David. Please."

Seeing Dave give him one last glare before pulling off in a hurry John threw his bag into the cement wall and watched the car pull out of the garage. Shit, this sucked why could he just say the two things? They were both things on his mind, why couldn't he just do it?

**Wow, that was a long one wasn't it? Sure worth it though, right?! Hope you enjoyed! Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Cody slipped his foot into his last boot as the young man began to lace it up. He looked across the room and noticed a familiar face, his ex Randy Orton. The man before him was so hot, he stood in a black suit with a striped shirt, and around his arm was the sling that he had to have for his broke collarbone. Cody's eyes began to wander up and down the man, till resting eye level with his crotch. He missed that dearly. He missed sucking the man off everyday. He missed Randy holding him during the night, and always having a strong man protecting him from things. He missed John and Dave as well, but Randy he missed more. He missed the smell, touch, just everything about the man. The months without him in his life were the hardest he had to go through. They were long and boring. In his mind he knew months ago like Paul told him it was the best thing that he was out of their lives. He was trash, and no one deserved him especially the hot man before him. "Yeah you better just look at this cock from over there, because your not touching it," Randy hissed in disgust. Randy stood from his seat and walked across the packed locker room. Adjusting his shoulder sling, he gave the man in front of him a hard push with his good arm as his face turned into disgust. "Cody I was done with you months ago. So you can keep your little fucking eyes off my package. Before I kick your ass."

"I….I…I wasn't looking at your package," Cody stuttered clearly his throat as his mind raced with emotions. His nose began to fill with Randy's cologne the cologne he loved to smell. He stood from his seat and looked into Randy's eyes, biting down on his bottom lip he spoke. "You just wished you could have someone grab you dick like this, and make you feel good."

"Don't touch me," Randy hissed again slapping Cody's hand away as it approached his crotch. Randy looked down at the young small man in front of him. He looked him right in his eyes as he brought his bare hand up and slapped Cody right across the face. "Do not ever touch me down there. I don't care if we are in a match, I don't care what the situation is, you better keep your little hands off, and keep your eyes away from my dick.""Randy I just," Cody stopped him self from talking, feeling the pain that ran across his cheek as a long tear fell down his face. Cody turned away from the man not wanting to look at him or the others in the room watching. He tried to fight back his emotions and be a bigger man, but he just couldn't. "Just go Randy."

"Awe the little boy is crying. Is it time for your little nap too?" Randy laughed as the rest of the locker room chuckled at the joke. "Come on Cody be a man stop your little baby crying, and be a man for once in your life."

"You want me to be a man," Cody hissed in a low voice, wiping away the tears as he turned around. He peered at the others in the room whispering with each other as they watched him look up at Randy again. "You're an asshole Randy. I hate you so much I hope you land on ECW so I can see your worthless career go down the damn toilet."

"Oh," everyone in the locker room said at once watching Randy slap Cody across the face again. "Oww."

"Yeah that's right oww," Randy spit in Cody's face as he gave the boy one last slap. He looked down at the large red mark across Cody's face, he watched the spit run down the sides of Cody's face making him chuckle. "You just want me gone Cody because your scared of me. Your scared that I will kick your ass, and your right I could so you better hope you get drafted or I just might one of these days. Because your just a little punk who only got their way for blowing the boss. Which I don't know how the hell that was because you don't know how to use that mouth of yours. You gave the worst blowjobs ever."

"Wasn't that you Randy I saw with your face in Vince's lap?" Someone questioned from behind as they entered the room. "Because I sure as hell know you wouldn't be where you are if you didn't blow Vince."

"John stay out of this," Randy snapped back turning to look at the man. He watched the man walk toward him and Cody as he began to laugh. "Taking up for little Cody again how nice. Does he pay you with crappy blowjobs or do you just pound him? And John you got things mixed up. Don't you remember Paul thought I was so hot that he had to have me on Evolution. He had to have me in bed every night, and don't you also remember your still the one hanging out with Vince all the time?"

"Yeah John just go back to blowing Vince and leave us alone," Cody said wiping at more of the spit that was still splattered across his face. "The fans hate you, the ratings are horrible because of you, so only way for you to keep at the top is for you to blow Vince. And oh yeah let Vince be top so oops I was wrong about that.""Oh I see how it is I come to help you and you trash me in return. Thanks a lot Cody," John rolled his eyes at the smaller man behind Randy. He looked back over at Randy and began to laugh. "Your just pissed because I have had a bigger push then you Orton. And I hope I get drafted so I don't have to see either of you. Because I'm so sick of walking into a building and seeing asshole and asshole's bitch." "He wished," Randy laughed watching Cody roll his eyes. "John just go kill the ratings and our jobs like you do best."

"Fuck you Orton, I hope you both die tonight," John shook his head at Randy and turned his back from them as he walked back toward the door. "Because you both are fucked up in the head."

"No that's you and Mr. Roid Man remember?" Randy said watching John open the door. "I hope you break your neck tonight.""You wished Orton," Cody said watching John give Randy the middle finger. "Now go back over to whoever your fucking and leave me alone."

"You know you want me over here Cody, you want me to stay because you want me back so you can have a man in your life," Randy felt Cody push passed him as the man walked toward the door. "Yeah you know I'm right you got no one because no one wants your ass."

**The past came and went and the future is now! I hope you enjoy! Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Sighing David folded his arms out in front of him as he stepped out of his dressing room to take a breath. Sure, he was excited about being on the higher part of Raw, but the sucky part was the fact that in moving to Raw, he also lost his boyfriend to SmackDown. The only reason he wanted to even be on Raw to start with was because he wanted to interact with Paul and be a part of Paul's life. Over the last few months Paul and Michael had broke apart for some reason, but that event led the two of them back together. Sure it took a couple of months to get over John, but once he realized that John wasn't the one for him it kind of rekindled that very special relationship between him and Paul. The one that was so hot and steamy back in the day when they had really been together. Yeah, John had always thrown it in his face that he would end up back with Paul and cheat, but only one of the two happened. He was the one that ended up back with Paul, but it didn't mean he was the one that cheated. He would have never ended up back with Paul if John never cheated on him in the first place. These were the outcomes John kept throwing in his face and now John finally got what he wanted.

"Everything okay baby?" Paul's voiced pressed in over the back of his neck as Dave took in a long shallow breath feeling Paul's hot wet kisses press in over the side of his neck. His hands grabbing a hold of Paul's squeezing onto his fingers tightly. Closing he eyes he smirked a bit feeling the grizzle on Paul's face making his neck a slight bit ticklish as he arched his back away from Paul hearing Paul chuckle in his ear. "What's on your mind?"

"I was just thinking," Dave turned in Paul's arms seeing the way that Paul looked out at him with amazing hazel eyes before frowning a bit. Paul's right hand pressed in against Dave's rough cheek seeing the way Dave looked away from him. "I just don't think it's fair that we always have to be apart. I never get to be with you be with you and that kills me."

"David, you know that you always visit me and I always visit you. There are pay-per-views and think about it," Paul began moving forward to curl his hand around Dave's neck in a soothing motion. Tipping forward on his toes he pressed his lips in over Dave's hearing Dave sigh against his lips before Paul pulled away and nudged his nose against Dave's cheek. "Cheer up kiddo. There is always the breaks we can see each other. You know that."

"I know but we could have been together all the time if you weren't traded," 

Dave frowned feeling Paul cup his face in his hands before he pressed soft kisses against his lips over and over again. "I just don't want to go to a show only to have you leave me."

"It's okay babe," Paul laughed resting his forehead against Dave's seeing Dave's brown eyes watching him carefully as Paul caressed his cheek tenderly. Pressing a soft kiss against his lips Paul grabbed a firm hold of Dave's hand leading him toward the locker room and Dave smiled looking back for a moment to be met by a familiar pair of blue eyes. His smile faded to somewhat of a frown as he turned away and felt Paul pulling on his hand. "What's wrong sweetie?"

"Nothing," Dave lied with a fake smile before closing the door behind him, reaching back to hook the lock. Looking down to his wrist he checked the time before curling his lip in a pout. "Your boy toy is a bit depressed. I think he needs some play time before the show. I'm sure you know how to make him feel better."

"Oh do I?" Paul teased moving forward to glide his fingers up his lovers tank top seeing the way Dave smirked when he trailed his fingertips up his hard rippled abdomen. "Well let's see what I can start with."

Pressing Dave firmly up against the door he glided the tank top slowly up Dave's firm body pressing kisses on the heated skin as the material rose. Reaching his chest he took small nibbles at the skin hearing Dave's sigh fill the air as he smiled to himself. Moving over toward the right nipple he twirled his tongue around it feeling Dave arching into him. Gently nibbling at sucking very very softly he saw Dave close his eyes again and rest his head back against the door. Working his wet kisses over to the other nipple Paul smiled and motioned Dave to lift his arms up. Getting the tank top to the ground Paul curved his hands in behind Dave and gripped his firm bottom in his hands.

"I always know the cure," Paul reached down for the zipper of Dave's jeans seeing that they were getting excessively tight around him as a smile pressed in over his sexy features. Pressing back his blonde hair with his right hand while his left hand pushed the sides of Dave's dark blue jeans aside. "I think it always works too."  


"It always works," Dave nodded in agreement seeing Paul smile and tug Dave's jeans down his muscular thighs. Resting his head bed against the door he took in a long breath feeling Paul caressing him slowly with the tight grip he had over him with his palm. Closing his eyes he thought about Paul and John. The person he saw earlier. The one he wish he didn't see because now John was on his mind. God, that's another reason it was going to be so hard working on Raw. Having to get along with John and work with him was going to be a pain. With old memories flying around. The fact that they had to keep working together based off of storyline was killing him as well. "Oh God."

Opening his eyes for a moment he looked down to see Paul wrap his lips around his throbbing erection as he bit back another moan resting his head against the door again. He felt Paul twirling his tongue around him as he felt his breathing deepen. His head feeling a bit light while he felt Paul's hands caressing his thighs. Gulping down he looked to see Paul slowly bobbing his head back and forth, his mouth having an extremely tight suction around him as he moaned out once more. There was only one other person that could do it this good, one other person that could please him like Paul could and that was John. Damn, why did he have to keep thinking about him? This was a special moment. A moment between him and boyfriend. Paul was better. Paul always told him how much he loved him. Paul always told him how much he needed him. Paul never cheated on him. This was for the best.

"Get up here," Dave smiled grabbing a tender hold of Paul seeing the way his eyes lit up when Dave growled deep down in the back of his throat. Paul stood up feeling Dave tearing at his shirt before quickly opening his pants. "I know something that can cure both our sickness."

"Mhmm," Paul step out of his pants falling back against the couch as David moved in over him. Dave's left hand dipped between them cupping him in his hand stroking him slowly while his right pushed back Paul's long blonde hair. "I think I like that."

"Oh I know you will," Dave pressed his lips in over the side of Paul's neck tasting his pulse beneath his tongue as he teased it in gentle movements. "Do you know how much I love you?"  


"I think I have an idea, but I do like to hear you say it," Paul felt Dave's hand curl around his thighs and pull him up more to him making a small gasp escape his lips before smiling. "Say it."

"I love you," Dave simply whispered pushing inside Paul seeing his head fall back against the pillows as he fought to keep sturdy above him.

"One more time," Paul begged feeling Dave dip down to kiss him tenderly, his lips sucking at his bottom lip as he ran his fingers up Dave's large back.

"I love you so much," Dave repeated with a small laugh feeling Paul's legs wrap around him tightly. His grin widened as he caressed the side of Paul's rough face before rubbing his nose against his. "Nothing is ever going to stop me from loving you."

"Good," Paul cupped Dave's face in his hands feeling the soft gentle movements Dave was doing inside of him. Gulping down he saw Dave's eyebrows tighten together while he continued to stroke Paul making a soft moan escape his lips. "I love you so much David. You'll never know how much I love you--I've loved you for so long."

"I think I have an idea of how much," he teased his lips in over Paul's one more time before staring in the amazing hazel eyes before him. "And I promise you I'll take that to heart for the rest of my life."

**We hope you liked! Please review!**


End file.
